The Berry Family
by yourklaineisshowing
Summary: Rachel and Blaine Berry are brother and sister. They have two gay dads, and they have the best relationship siblings could ask for. But as they grow up something is starting between Blaine and Kurt, Rachel's best friend. Klaine!
1. Blaine and Rachel Berry

When Rachel Berry turned one, Leroy and Hiram, her proud fathers, brought home her little brother Blaine. He looked just like her, having the genes of the same father, and his smile never left his face. Rachel found him her little toy, and as she managed to treat him like her own son, they grew up to be closest than everything they knew.

When Rachel was only four, and Blaine was just a month before three, the Berry siblings discovered the arts of performing. Their encouraging fathers built a small stage in the basement and the two young children used to go down every night before going to sleep, and put up a performance for their fathers, usually including some songs and choreography by Rachel.

When Rachel started her first grade, and Blaine was still too young, she started bringing friends home. She befriended a young girl going by name of Mercedes. They spent days together, putting up their own performances, and the girl basically took Blaine's place in Rachel's life. Feeling a bit lonely at the age of five, Blaine turned to peaking on kids. Leroy and Hiram got a lot of angry calls from Blaine's teacher, and after a short talk with some of the parents they helped Blaine befriend a small shy kid called Donny.

But when Rachel started her year as a sophomore, and added Kurt Hummel to her and Mercedes's clique, Blaine decided to leave his friendship with Donny aside. He was starting to feel like an outsider at his Middle School. He heard boys talking to each other about girls they've dreamt of, and sharing their taste at girls, but Blaine felt like something was not right. Somehow he found it easier to enjoy the girls' talks about handsome boys. He found it true that Cedric from Harry Potter was good looking, and he started feeling weird.

And even though he did not grow up in a regular family, and he was not scared of being gay having two gay fathers, he felt like it was a hard thing to tell. He knew how hard it was to live in a world that is so mean to the gays, and he knew how his fathers suffer.

But he didn't have to hold it too long. At almost sixteen, when Blaine was just about to start his first year at high school, he went to his fathers to tell them that he wanted to transfer to an all boy school. Their fathers said it was no problem but the fees were high and they just had to know why.

So Blaine hesitated for a few seconds, but the gaydars were already on and he knew it well. It was not even two words in the sentence and the word "Gay" was thrown in to the conversation. He admitted to being gay, got hugs and kisses, and was free of describing the laughs and peaks he got at his old school for the suspicions of him being gay.

The friendship between Rachel and Blaine grew stronger when Blaine told his older sister that he was gay. She started being her annoying self and look for a match to her baby brother, but the community in Lima, Ohio was almost gay-free, and the idea of her best friend – who was the only out gay she knew in Lima – with her baby brother, was a disgusting thought she preferred ignoring.

Blaine berry started studying at the Dalton Academy for boys. He joined the Glee club called the Warblers, and got all the solos in there even though he was a sophomore and they usually gave them to seniors. He would drive to school and back home, and hour and a half in each direction, so he could live at home and stay close to his fathers and sister. He refused to get in a romantic relationship, even though there were enough gays in there, and it was a zero-intolerance policy school.

And whenever Blaine got back home from school, he would go to Rachel's room, and they would have a small talk about their day. She would tell him about their Glee club called the New Directions, and about he boyfriend Finn, who was a footballer – a thing that interested Blaine itself. He would tell her about the amount of homework he still had to do, and they would both share information about the small things that made them life. It was the easiest way to end each day with a smile, and after realizing that they never skipped a talk.

Sometimes Blaine would get into a silly mood, and would go to Rachel's room after coming out of the shower. He would shake his head like a wet dog, so his curls flew everywhere and his sister got all wet. At those times she would shout till she lost her voice, she would go to their fathers to complain, and she would say that he acts just like a baby.

To that Blaine would say that when she calls him her baby brother she wncourages it, and to that she would stick out her tongue and run off to the bathroom to take a towel.

That was how life looked at the Berry household, but they were all okay with it. That was their family after all, and you cannot choose your family.

**Author's notes:**

Hello!

This was my try at the first chapter of a story called The Berry Family. I hope you liked that one, and it would mean a lot to me if you left a little review.

I know it was weird, but that's because I preferred the first chapter to be focusing on the background and not include any dialogue.

I promise the next chapters would include people actually speaking, because as much as it was hard to read, it was even harder to write.

I'm also aware that the siblings-au is a little weak now, but I have belief that it would grow.

Plus – if everyone has an idea or a note about the next chapter, do tell. I'm interested in hearing you!


	2. Sorry

**Author's notes:**

First time the notes come first, but I just had to. Thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts and favs and everything you guys! You are all amazing!

I have to warn, there's a little hint of angst in this one, but it's nothing an I promise it won't become a huge deal of this story.

This chapter came out to be the longest I have ever wrote, which is lame I'm aware.

Any way I hope you enjoy it, and note that the reviews make want to update sooner. Just saying.

Also FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR – THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY AWESOME :) (delete spaces)

yourklaineisshowing .tumblr .com

**Story:**

"Hey!"

No, it wasn't happening. It just wasn't happening.

"Yo, baby brother!"

Blaine picked the pillow lying next to him and covered his face, his eyes shut.

"Get up Blainers! It's Christmas!"

"No it isn't" he groaned. "It's Hanukkah; you're Jewish for Christ's sake!"

"Partly," said a voice, as he saw her head picking from the outside into his room.

"All these years fathers had made sure we grow up to the Jewish tradition, and it's all because of that weirdo boyfriend of yours that you started celebrating Christmas."

He was now awake. He put on his socks, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, his sister after him like a lost puppy.

He sighed heavily as they both went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning daddy," he told Hiram in a sweet voice. He will never be too old to call him daddy.

He kissed his cheek and moved next. "Morning papa," he said as he kissed Leroy as well.

He sat in front of his fathers, and took a pancake from the pile in front of his.

"Happy Hanukkah dear," his dad said with a smile, and gave him a cup of hot coffee.

It was the first year after a few that Christmas Eve and the first candle of Hanukkah came at the same day, and after lots of convincing, Rachel managed to make her fathers but a Christmas tree and some decorations.

The Hanukkah Menorah laid by the window, and some presents laid under it. Yeah, it wasn't a Jewish tradition to really buy presents like it was on Christmas, but the Berrys liked to buy presents.

"In the living room, the small Christmas tree stood proud. Blaine had to admit it was beautiful. But he was also a dork of Jewish holidays and Rachel's monstrous boyfriend wouldn't change that.

"Do we open presents now papa?" Rachel said with a pleading look.

Leroy looked up from the morning newspaper with a smile. "Sure," he said as the four got up to the pile of presents.

The first on top was the smallest. It was wrapped in green and res stripped wrapping paper, and said _Rachel_ on it.

"I know you're just teasing baby brother," she said when she saw his name on it, "but I love you anyway."

All in all Rachel got a small microphone, a huge framed photo of Barbara Streisand and an amazing scarf she said she wanted for the whole year.

All of Blaine's presents were wrapped in a neon pink wrapper, and Blaine loved them all for remembering him saying that that was his new favourite colour.

He got a new pair of glasses that he was pleading to get but kept getting the answer that they were too expensive and he was anyways going to go with contact lenses, and Rachel bought him five different kinds of bow ties.

They both paid al lot, and it was worth it when their fathers opened their present to discover two flight tickets to Paris.

"It's all ready for you daddy, we booked hotels and stuff, you just have to pack your bags and go!" Blaine said with a smile.

He really wanted to spend the holidays with his fathers but he also really wanted them to have some time of their own.

^.^

At night, they lit the first Candle, and sang both Hanukkah and Christmas songs, having their family time.

They ate their dinner and the helped their fathers packing.

^.^

"Blaine," Rachel all but whispered, "we need to have a Christmas party!"

"Rach, how many times will I have to repeat that until you understand..? It is not Christmas!"

Rachel sighed. "Fine," she said annoyed, "then let's have a Hanucristmas party!"

Blaine looked up to where his sister was standing in his room. The only positive thing about parties at their house was that some of Rachel's friends were actually nice – a thing he didn't understand how it went along with actually _being_ Rachel's friend – and he would get to meet Kurt, which was the perfect thing.

"Fine!"

^.^

The next day came pretty quickly. He cooked all day long, making some Hanukkah themed food, and some Christmas sweets Rachel insisted on.

Rachel went out and bought some solo cups and paper plates. She decorated the house with green and red decorations but kept the Hanukkah Menorah out and proud and put some dreidels around the house. Though the highlight of it all in Blaine's point of view was the conversation she had with puck. He was trying to convince her to include alcohol, and she was shouting at him that the last time was so wrong she was never going to accept alcohol again.

At eight people started arriving. Mercedes and Quinn got first, and after hugging Rachel, Mercedes introduced Blaine to Quinn. She looked at him as if he was a nine year old and that kind of annoyed him because hell he was only one year younger, and that almost didn't even count.

After them Puck and Sam arrived with Artie and the girls showed up not a second after. They all introduced themselves to Blaine, but his attention was to Brittany who looked at him for a second before hugging him tightly asking if he was a dolphin.

When Finn arrived and Rachel jumped in his direction, Blaine meant to roll his eyes, but the sight of Kurt Hummel caught him. He felt himself holding his breath and had to steady himself with a chair.

"Hey Blaine," he heard Kurt's voice shearing at him. Wait, when did he get this close?

"Oh, hi Kurt, how are you?"

He saw a smile, he saw lips moving, but he did not catch any of it. "Sorry, you were saying..?"

"I asked how you were. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice still cracking, "awesome. How are you?"

"I'm great".

In the corner of his eye he could see Rachel running in his direction.

"Blaine, go get the stuff from the kitchen! Oh, hi Kurt, didn't see you coming. Go Blaine, go!"

Blaine turned around, and got into the kitchen. "Yeah Rachel, I came here with your boyfriend, my step-brother remember? You were busy sucking his face…"

Rachel's face turned red. "Anyways, good to see you. Try and ignore my brother, I know he's a bit weird next to you."

"I think he's cute actually," he said through a blush, and went inside the kitchen to help Blaine.

When he got inside he found him sitting on the floor, tears in his eyes.

"Blaine..?" he said, lowering himself so he was eye-level with him.

Blaine opened his eyes, which widened to the sight of Kurt so close.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine wiped his tears, not willing Kurt to see him like that, and backed a little, making sure Kurt had his personal space to his own.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I am sorry."

Kurt sent a hand and brushed it along Blaine's own hand. "Tell me what's wrong Blaine… please."

But Blaine's voice only went higher. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Blaine. You need to tell me what happened. Do you want me to go and get Rachel instead?"

Blaine shook his head and got up. "I'm sorry" he said again.

"Do you want to go talk in your room?" Kurt asked as he got up himself. He saw Blaine nodding, and they both to the second exit out of the kitchen and went up to Blaine's room, closing the door after them. Blaine sat on his bed, hugged his legs and started rocking back and forth like a hurt child.

"Blaine you need to relax, I need you to speak to me sweetheart," he said while sitting next to him. He was becoming worried.

By the sound of the last sentence, Blaine opened his eyes, apparently starting to relax.

"What happened?" Kurt asked again, his hand drawing circles on Blaine's back.

"Um…" but Blaine could not manage to speak. He wiped the tears again, and looked at the ceiling.

"Go on, I promise I don't bite," Kurt chuckled.

Blaine smiled a weak smile. "I'm sorry," he said again, but this time he sounded sincere, less scared. "I was in some kind of a panic attack. It happens sometimes, and usually my papa is the only one that can help me relax and breathe. Though you said sweetheart…" Kurt blushed, he hadn't meant to say that, but he was so scared. "You said sweetheart, and that's how he calls me…"

Kurt nodded slightly. "What kind of panic attack? I mean… You don't have to tell if it's personal or anything…"

"No it's okay, it's just a small thing I guess… I mean, it was because I transferred to Dalton. I was young, and I fell for this straight guy… And well… It's just that he was the ass, and he heard from the girls that I had a crush on him or something, because he came to me and he started beating me. Said he'd beat me till I was sorry I fell for him."

Kurt knew those things; he's been through homophobic acts, through straight guys' homophobic attacks.

"But nothing happened there, so why did you panic?"

"It's…" his cheeks turned pink and Kurt smiled. HE was really cute.

Blaine took a deep breathe. "It's hard for me, to show affection I mean. Every time I fall for someone or something, or every time someone gets a bit too close, I feel like the little boy again. That the big bully told him he wasn't allowed to love, and that he wasn't allowed express his feelings. And then I get this panic thing, and I can sometimes find myself pleading, sating I'm sorry over and over again. Raising my voice, shouting that I'm sorry. I feel like the little boy who's afraid of being beaten and ending up at the hospital again. And… well I kind of fell hard for you, I'm sorry."

Kurt wiped a tear from his own eye. "There's nothing to be sorry of Blaine. You're definitely allowed to love and express your feeling. And I totally understand. I kind of… have feeling towards you as well."

Kurt got closer easily, careful not to stress Blaine, and pressed their lips together. It wasn't too much of a kiss. It was soft, and slow, and they both loved it so much.

"Blaine! Blaine what are you doing there!" Rachel's voice was heard from behind the door, her hands knocking hard.

"Oh my god, count on my sister to ruin everything!" Blaine groaned as he got up, and opened the door not before looking in the mirror.

"What do you want sis?" he asked, poking his head out.

"Oh no, is Kurt inside? Kurt are you there?"

"He's here, now calm! He was helping m okay? I got panicked."

Kurt practically heard Rachel's face soften. "Are you alright?"

"It's fine," he said with a smile, "just kept yelling at him that I was sorry."

Kurt heard Rachel laugh softly, and a smile covered his face as well. "We're coming down Rachel, calm yourself."

"Fine!" she almost shouted as Blaine closed the door and went back to his bed.

"Thank you," he said to Kurt quietly, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Oh my god Blaine I swear to god if you don't stop apologising over nothing I'm going to smack you okay?"

With that Kurt got closer and planted a second kiss to Blaine's face.


End file.
